


300 anni, ma rimane comunque un moccioso

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Kasamatsu Yukio, Established Relationship, Fairies, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter Kasamatsu Yukio, Implied Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Insecure Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise è un moccioso anche da vampiro ultracentenario, M/M, Magic, Sensitive Kasamatsu Yukio, Telepathy, Top Kise Ryouta, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Kise Ryouta, Vampire Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Vampire Sex, Werewolves, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 8: Biting (+ Vampire!AU) --> KasaKiseRientrare nell'antico sotterraneo dove abitava il suo compagno non era proprio come quando rientrava nel suo appartamento in centro al quinto piano di un palazzo, ma ormai viveva lì da abbastanza tempo da sentirlo quasi come una casa, nonostante il freddo innaturale dei corridoi di pietra...





	300 anni, ma rimane comunque un moccioso

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
1\. Per alcuni termini e idee, mi sono ispirata a Laurell K. Hamilton, ma la sua opera non c'entra in nessun altro modo con la fanfic, dato che l'autrice non vuole che vengano scritte storie sulle sue opere e con i suoi personaggi. Però mi sembrava giusto sottolinearlo.  
2\. Per motivi di trama, non ho potuto approfondire le ship secondarie o i poteri degli altri personaggi, ma ho voluto comunque segnarli nei tag perché ci tenevo.

Rientrare nell'antico sotterraneo dove abitava il suo compagno non era proprio come quando rientrava nel suo appartamento in centro al quinto piano di un palazzo, ma ormai viveva lì da abbastanza tempo da sentirlo quasi come una casa, nonostante il freddo innaturale dei corridoi di pietra, non del tutto compensato dai tappeti spessi e dai rivestimenti sulle pareti.  
Entrando nel salone principale, da cui si diramavano i corridoi che portavano alle stanze, come un labirinto, notò subito il servo umano di Akashi, Furihata Kouki, seduto su una poltrona davanti al camino spento, che aveva alzato una mano per salutarlo. "Spero che la caccia sia andata bene."  
"Sì, il vampiro fuorilegge è morto."  
Furihata annuì, ma prima che potesse dire altro, anche il compagno di Midorima, un umano per metà fata, li raggiunse, arrivando da uno dei corridoi. "Non so come tu faccia ad uccidere ancora i vampiri per vivere. Dormi con uno di loro."  
"Kise non ha infranto la legge. Per il Giappone, ha gli stessi miei diritti di vivere."  
Takao scrollò le spalle, lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona.  
"Sono sicuro che Kasamatsu-san conosce i rischi meglio di quanto li abbia pensati tu" fu il commento di Furihata, decisamente lapidario. In genere era un ragazzo gentile e adorabile, ma era in momenti come questi che mostrava tutti gli anni che aveva passato al fianco del vampiro più potente di quel gruppo.  
Kasamatsu fece un cenno di ringraziamento al ragazzo, che poi era tutt'altro che un giovanotto, mentre Takao si lamentava per quel trattamento poco carino nei suoi confronti. "Stavo solo chiedendo. Ci vuole una volontà di ferro che io non possiedo e mi incuriosisce sempre." Si appollaiò sullo schienale della poltrona, con un mezzo sorriso. "È difficile parlare con te, normalmente Kise-san ti tiene sempre tutto per sé."  
"Come se Midorima non facesse lo stesso" rispose il cacciatore, pensando che quei vampiri avrebbero potuto fare a gara in quanto a possessività. Persino il gentile ed educato Kuroko era incapace di una qualsiasi tipo di condivisione quando si trattava del suo compagno.  
In quel momento, prima che potessero continuare a parlare, un'ombra dai capelli rossi si mosse tra di loro, fermandosi alle spalle di Furihata, il quale alzò la testa verso il vampiro con un sorriso serafico. "Ben svegliato, Sei-chan."  
"Kouki" rispose Akashi, i cui occhi rossi brillarono dall'intensità con cui guardava l'altro, dando l'impressione di non aver notato nessun altro nella stanza con loro. E anche Furihata si dimenticò di qualsiasi conversazione.  
Kasamatsu non poteva fargliene una colpa. Sapeva di essere molto simile in presenza del suo vampiro, soprattutto quando si era appena svegliato.  
La prese comunque come la stecca per levarsi dalle palle e immaginò che Takao avesse fatto lo stesso quando lo sentì vagamente svolazzare da dove era venuto. Lui invece prese un terzo corridoio, con passo sicuro e facendo leggermente dondolare la sua sacca delle armi.  
I vampiri si svegliavano ad orari diversi a seconda del loro potere. Akashi era sempre il primo, subito dopo mezzogiorno. A seguire, a distanza di un'ora l'uno dall'altro, si svegliavano Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima e infine Kuroko.  
Avrebbe avuto il tempo di farsi una doccia e mettersi comodo, prima che il suo di vampiro lo raggiungesse, tornando da qualunque posto andasse la loro anima durante il giorno.  
Entrando nell'elegante camera da letto, lanciò un'occhiata alla bara chiusa sul lato opposto e sospirò.  
Qualunque posto fosse, per Kasamatsu contava solo che Kise tornasse alle tre di tutti i pomeriggi.

***

Quando si faceva il cacciatore di creature soprannaturali, era sempre cosa gradita avere un qualche tipo di potere magico, che spesso permetteva di compensare almeno in parte la differenza di forza che ci sarebbe stata tra l'umano e il mostro.  
Kasamatsu era stato benedetto da una buona linea di sangue che comprendeva una gran quantità di sensitivi. In lui non si era sviluppata abbastanza da leggere la storia degli oggetti o parlare con i defunti, ma gli dava la capacità di percepire le creature magiche in un buon raggio di azione. L'aveva salvato in parecchie occasioni, il suo _orecchio magico_, avvertendolo del pericolo imminente o dell'avvicinarsi di qualcosa.  
Era abbastanza difficile che venisse preso alla sprovvista alle spalle, ma c'era chi ancora tentava di spaventarlo arrivando con la super velocità al suo fianco.  
Se non avesse riconosciuto la distinta nota del potere di Kise, il vampiro si sarebbe trovato subito una delle lame che stava ripulendo al collo, ma per fortuna per lui, ormai ci era abituato.  
"Yukiocchi, buon pomeriggio!" esclamò il vampiro con voce trillante, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e posando il viso accanto al suo.  
"Buon pomeriggio, Ryouta" disse, rinfoderando il pugnale pulito per poter poi dare piena attenzione all'altro.  
I capelli biondi del Kise, di un colore chiaro e brillante dovuto all'assenza di sole negli ultimi secoli, brillarono alla luce delle lampade, come anche gli occhi dai riflessi dorati, mentre gli sorrideva dolcemente, mettendo in mostra i canini appuntiti. "Non mi merito un bacio del buongiorno?"  
Kasamatsu annuì, girandosi tra le sue braccia per baciarlo sulla bocca. Imparare ad evitare le zanne affilate durante un bacio era stato un processo che aveva richiesto molte ore di pratica, ma adesso riusciva a non tagliarsi e a godersi le morbide e perfette labbra di Kise.  
"Ormai sei diventato così bravo, Yukiocchi. Neanche una goccia di sangue per me oggi?"  
"Se fai il bravo."  
La risata tintinnante del vampiro lo avvolse, mentre gli strappava un altro bacio, prima di dirigersi al bagno. "Mi darò una veloce lavata. Torno subito."  
Annuì, nascondendo un sorriso a quella singolare abitudine di lavarsi appena uscito dalla bara, come se avesse sudato al restare immobile.  
Mentre aspettava, si controllò i punti migliori da cui nutrire il suo compagno quel giorno, pensando a quanto era cambiato da quel punto di vista da quando lui e Kise vivevano insieme.  
Per il primo anno della loro relazione, Kasamatsu aveva totalmente vietato qualsiasi tipo di nutrimento. Non era sicuro che gli piacesse l'idea di offrire il suo sangue al vampiro, per quanto si fidasse che non l'avrebbe prosciugato tanto da ucciderlo, e aveva preferito aspettare.  
Kise era stato straordinariamente comprensivo, lasciandogli tutto il tempo che voleva, ma spiegandogli che avrebbe comunque dovuto nutrirsi in qualche modo.  
Per Kasamatsu non era stato un problema l'idea che il vampiro prendesse il sangue da altre persone, dopotutto in qualche modo doveva pur mangiare. E poi c'erano centinaia di volontari che non vedevano l'ora di nutrire uno come lui e provare l'ebbrezza del morso.  
Un giorno, però, raggiungendo il sotterraneo in anticipo al risveglio di Kise, aveva trovato Murasakibara che si nutriva del suo compagno nel salotto principale. La pantera mannara, il cui nome era Himuro, sembrava in estasi, pronto ad avere un orgasmo ogni volta che il grosso vampiro viola suggeva il sangue dai buchi lasciati sul suo collo, mentre piegava di più la testa di lato per lasciare più spazio.  
Era stata una scena così intima che gli era sembrato che sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante trovarli a fare sesso, anche se sui divani dove si era spesso seduto lui stesso.  
Ma questo gli aveva dato da pensare. Il morso era sempre qualcosa di così intimo? O forse cambiava a seconda del legame che c'era tra i due?  
A prescindere da tutto, non gli piaceva l'idea che Kise lo condividesse ogni giorno con una donna diversa, ma chiedergli di smetterla non sarebbe stato giusto. Non poteva chiedere ad un vampiro ultracentenario di cominciare a nutrirsi di sangue sintetico, la nuova novità dell'industria mondiale, solo perché era geloso.  
Non aveva detto nulla per alcune settimane anche se era sicuro che la coppia che aveva spiato l'avesse sentito, volendo pensarci su ed essere davvero sicuro, di non star facendo ciò solo per invidia e gelosia nei confronti di ragazze sconosciute delle quali Kise non avrebbe ricordato nemmeno il gusto del sangue.  
Poi ne aveva parlato con il suo compagno.  
La prima volta che aveva bevuto il sangue da lui era stato fottutamente stupendo.  
Ebbe un brivido di anticipazione all'idea, mentre tornava al presente e decideva che il collo sarebbe andato bene, ormai i segni precedenti erano completamente spariti. E davvero la sua vena femorale aveva bisogno di una pausa, per quanto fosse il punto preferito di Kise, per motivi molto meno inerenti al sangue anche quando era il suo primo pasto della giornata.  
Sentì riaprirsi la porta del bagno e si voltò ad osservare l'uscita del vampiro, la cui grazia e sicurezza nell'incedere erano tutto tranne che umane, persino a piedi nudi come era in quel momento. Era nudo, probabilmente perché sarebbe stato inutile rivestirsi con quello che avevano in mente, e la perfezione di quel corpo e del suo viso cesellato lo facevano sentire inadeguato su tutti i fronti. Certe volte si chiedeva che cosa avesse attirato Kise vicino ad un semplice umano, soprattutto quando guardava gli altri compagni dei vampiri che vivevano lì. Già Takao, che era fata solo per metà, aveva molto più fascino. Poi c'erano gli animali mannari, Himuro e Kagami, che si trasformava in un lupo. O la strega Momoi. O ancora Furihata che era stato un telepate in vita e che ora, legato ad Akashi per l'eternità, poteva controllare le menti altrui.  
Kasamatsu era solo un cacciatore con un buon sesto senso, senza alcuna peculiarità fisica o magica, la cui utilità era assolutamente nulla. Era un ottimo cacciatore, ma se un giorno gli avessero detto che avrebbe dovuto uccidere i membri di quel nido, avrebbe rinunciato subito, neanche singolarmente sarebbe riuscito ad ucciderli.  
Nel frattempo, Kise si era avvicinato, prendendolo per i fianchi e mettendolo in piedi. Dovette comunque alzare il viso per guardarlo negli occhi dorati.  
"C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, Yukiocchi?"  
"I soliti pensieri su quanto sia stupido che tu abbia preso me come compagno."  
Con sua sorpresa, fu facilmente spento da uno sbuffo e preso in braccio come se pesasse una piuma. Cosa che era sicuramente vera per l'altro.  
Le lenzuola pregiate giallo oro avevano qualcosa di maledettamente pacchiano, ma aveva smesso di lamentarsene da tempo mentre veniva fatto sdraiare e il vampiro si metteva su di lui, appoggiato sulle mani per non gravargli addosso.  
"Dove oggi?"  
Si picchiettò il lato destro del collo prima di commentare, con un lieve broncio per il suo modo di fare. "Il tuo ignorare i miei pensieri dopo avermeli chiesti è maleducato, anche per te."  
Si piegò su di lui, andando subito a leccare la zona di pelle indicata, come per testarla, prima di rispondere. "Sono pensieri stupidi. Non hai la bellezza di Himurocchi, la potenza di Kagamicchi o la magia di Momocchi, ma questo non ti rende meno degno ai miei occhi. Hai tutte le qualità che più ammiro negli umani, il coraggio, l'intraprendenza, la capacità di adattamento... Persino la tua testardaggine è attraente, e, cosa non meno importante, il tuo sangue mi chiama come il canto di una sirena. Per me sei perfetto. Quindi per questo i tuoi pensieri sono sciocchi."  
Il moro era completamente arrossito, cercando di superare tutti quei complimenti. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che li sentiva, eppure ogni volta il suo cuore accelerava i battiti e sentiva di non amare nessuno nella sua vita come amava quel vampiro biondo e troppo arrogante.  
Kise sorrise, mostrando i denti. Probabilmente sentiva persino il suo battito del cuore.  
"Ora voglio nutrirmi." Un brivido percorse il corpo dell'umano. "E sento che anche tu vuoi nutrirmi."  
"Ryouta" lo chiamò, aprendo le braccia per farlo avvicinare e poterlo baciare.  
Il vampiro si tuffò subito tra di esse, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo per ricambiare il bacio e cominciare a spogliarlo con attenzione. Non dovette togliere tanto, dato che indossava solo una maglia a maniche lunghe e dei pantaloni, ma lo fece con tale delicatezza che sembrava stesse togliendo lussuose vesti di seta.  
Poi tornò sopra di lui, allargandogli le gambe per avvicinarsi meglio.  
Di nuovo gli leccò il collo, facendogli sentire la punta delle zanne che sfioravano la pelle. Kasamatsu si aggrappò alle sue spalle, attendendo con aspettativa.  
Il vantaggio di quella posizione era che fosse molto più comoda per fare qualsiasi cosa, senza che il vampiro dovesse smettere di mordere.  
Sentì le mani di Kise scendere ad afferrargli il sedere, impastandolo e stringendolo, tanto forte che non sarebbe stata una sorpresa se fosse rimasto il segno delle sue palme aperte in un livido particolarmente fantasioso. Fece scontrare i loro inguini, portando Kasamatsu a gemere e a stringerlo a sé con le braccia intorno alla sua schiena.  
Improvvisamente Kise colpì, affondando i denti nel lato del collo.  
Kasamatsu urlò.  
Come sempre, il primo momento fu doloroso mentre i canini laceravano la carne. Poi, quando li estrasse e cominciò a succhiare il sangue dai fori creati, il piacere lo travolse.  
Kasamatsu non aveva idea se era il morso in sé ad attivare la reazione o delle spore nella saliva dei vampiri o ancora chissà quale magia che possedevano i succhiasangue di natura, sapeva solo che comprendeva cosa spingesse le persone a fare di tutto per essere al suo posto.  
Il suo corpo era semplicemente in fiamme.  
Gli sembrava che ogni vena, ogni nervo, ogni parte del suo corpo fosse percorsa da un calore troppo elevato per poterlo sopportare, era sicuro che quasi gli uscissero degli sbuffi di vapore dal corpo da quanto caldo aveva. E l'eccitazione. L'eccitazione era la parte peggiore, o migliore a seconda del punto di vista. Occupava tutta la sua mente quanto il calore occupava il suo corpo, chiedendo di essere soddisfatta a gran voce. L'unica cosa a cui poteva pensare era di aprire di più le gambe e farsi scopare da Kise finché non avesse più sentito nulla.  
Non lo disse ad alta voce, in realtà era completamente senza fiato, la bocca aperta ma senza che gli uscisse alcun suono, solo lunghi respiri soffocati. Per fortuna non aveva bisogno di parlare. Kise sapeva perfettamente che cosa voleva. E che cosa voleva lui stesso. Kasamatsu non era mai riuscito a strappargli più di qualche breve spiegazione, ma era sicuro che succhiargli il sangue facesse venire altrettanta voglia al vampiro di fare sesso con lui.  
Tremò mentre vedeva l'altro staccarsi dal suo collo e sollevarsi per cominciare a prepararlo con dita più fredde di quel che si aspettava. Non si era neanche accorto che avesse recuperato il lubrificante, probabilmente con un movimento troppo veloce per l'occhio umano.  
Sentì qualche goccia lasciare una scia dalla ferita sulla pelle, ma non se ne preoccupò.  
La preparazione non durò a lungo, sembrando molto più approssimativa, mentre le mani di Kise si muovevano con impazienza, come se neanche lui potesse aspettare a lungo di unire i loro corpi.  
Con la mano che non lo stava preparando, accarezzò la gamba nella sua interezza, prima di sollevarla finché il polpaccio non fosse appoggiato sulla sua spalla, all'altezza giusta per mordicchiarne il muscolo sodo. "Amo le tue gambe, Yukiocchi" mormorò, graffiandolo con i denti abbastanza perché colasse un rivolo di sangue, prima di risalire lungo la carne con piccoli baci.  
Kasamatsu sospirò. Come Kise amava profondamente le sue gambe, passando ore a segnarle, così lui amava essere toccato lungo di esse. Erano uno dei suoi punti più sensibili.  
Presto il vampiro tolse le tre dita che aveva usato e le scambiò con l'erezione, affondando facilmente nel sedere dell'umano, completamente rilassato e disponibile dal piacere provocato dai morsi. Non attese che si abituasse e Kasamatsu non lo richiese, non erano passate molte ore da quando l'avevano fatto l'ultima volta. Cominciò a scoparlo, con forza, senza quasi trattenersi, spostandolo come se fosse una bambola, senza peso per la sua forza sovrumana che lo faceva muovere troppo in fretta, e strappandogli gemiti rochi.  
Pur sommerso dal piacere, gli sembrò che Kise avesse nuovamente affondato i canini nel suo collo, in un punto diverso dal primo, provocandogli un connubio di piacere e dolore che lo fece urlare, mentre era incapace di mantenere per più di pochi istanti la concentrazione su quello di cui si accorgeva, la mente continuava a passare da un piacere all'altro, come se volesse seguirli tutti e godere di ognuno, dal rollio dei loro fianchi che si incontravano, al morso e al sangue che veniva succhiato dalla ferita aperta, alle mani di Kise che gli stavano accarezzando l'erezione per portarlo al culmine.  
Il piacere divenne troppo quando un terzo morso fu aperto più in basso rispetto agli altri e un senso di pericolo si illuminò nella sua mente, dandogli una scarica di adrenalina che lo portò all'orgasmo e che lo fece urlare in modo insensato.  
A Kise non servì molto più tempo per raggiungerlo, con altre spinte meno precise, ma più profonde.  
Crollarono in un mucchio confuso tra le lenzuola, a riprendere contatto con la realtà, e il primo pensiero che Kasamatsu riuscì a fare fu che il materasso sotto di sé fosse troppo umido e appiccicoso all'altezza del suo collo.  
Girando la testa in fretta per confermare le proprie preoccupanti ipotesi, la sentì girare come una trottola. Non voleva neanche pensare a come sarebbe stato alzarsi in piedi. Sarebbe sicuramente caduto sul tappeto intorno al letto.  
"Forse è meglio che chiami Momoi-san. Ti sei dimenticato di nuovo di chiudere le ferite, Ryouta" disse con voce più ferma possibile.  
"Ah merda."

***

Era la sesta volta che accadeva in un mese. Che cazzo di vampiro si sarebbe dimenticato di usare i propri poteri per impedire alla sua vittima di dissanguarsi da sola?  
Kagami gli aveva subito preparato da mangiare, per recuperare i liquidi persi, dopo che era stato ripulito e portato nel salotto comune.  
La strega con i lunghissimi e sconvolgenti capelli rosa stava ancora controllando le bende intorno al suo collo, mentre sgridava il vampiro. "Ki-chan, dovresti davvero imparare a controllarti. Questo non è un morso, sembra che l'abbia dilaniato un cane."  
"Ops."  
"Ops un cazzo, stupido moccioso!"  
"Yukiocchi, ho trecento anni più di te."  
"Ma il cervello di un bambino di quattro anni!"  
Se non fosse stato per i giramenti di testa, avrebbe provato ad ucciderlo, almeno una volta, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare di essersi ripreso. Per fortuna c'era tutto il tempo, quel moccioso biondo non sarebbe andato molto lontano, preoccupato com'era per lui.  
Kise lo guardò davvero dispiaciuto, ma cercò di mantenere una facciata seria e furiosa per più tempo possibile.  
Forse non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di ricevere un mandato di eliminazione per il vampiro. Ci avrebbe semplicemente pensato lui quando non avesse più avuto un briciolo di pazienza.


End file.
